A customer may have a large number of devices that generate measurable performance-related data. For example, a customer's home may include a television, a computer, a stereo system, an oven, a refrigerator, a washing machine, and/or other electronic devices. Outside the home, a customer may have mobile devices, vehicles, and other equipment that may also collect performance-related data. When these customer devices experience degraded performance and/or eventually break down, a customer may typically call a customer support center or technician for service or instructions. In some instances, relatively minor performance issues may continue for some time before they are recognized and/or cause action by a customer.